clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
Club Penguin Fanon Wiki General Announcements *Hi all! My bot, SeahorseBot has fixed all the double redirects on the wiki. You guys had nearly 500, but all have been fixed. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 23:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * Go to the forums and help decide Benny's theme! Your votes make a difference! *PLEASE SEE THIS VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. THIS IS FOR EVERYBODY. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 20:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) * Please see this and vote in the biggest clash of the century! BugzyTalk 22:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) * Please go here and sign! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! GOTTA GET USED TO THIS NEW KEYBOARD! 06:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * PLEASE DON'T CREATE ANY ARTICLES, EXPAND THE ONES THAT ARE HERE! *'Attention all story writers! If you want to put your story up for adoption, link it into the Omnibus! Just insert a link along with a short description into the PLEASE TAKE ONE section!'--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 23:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) * ALL STUB AND LQA ARTICLES UP FOR ADOPTION, REGARDLESS OF ANY PRE-EXISTING CONDITIONS OR CREATOR!!!! GO TO THE SIDEBAR CLICK ON "DO YOUR PART" TO FIND ALL THE STUBS AND LQA ARTICLES! HURRY UP, EVERYONE, BEFORE THEY ALL GET DELETED! FIND AN ARTICLE YOU LIKE AND ADOPT IT! ANY LEFTOVERS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DELETION LOG FOR A WIKI-WIDE CLEANUP! COME ON A HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! ** Note: In order to adopt an article, expand the article and stamp Template:Adoption on it. If you don't want it when you expand it, add Template:Charfree. More News... Current featured article Past featured articles Featured quote Featured user Wiki News ;2 June 2010 :XTUX345 has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Dancing Penguin. ;14 May 2010 :KingH10 has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Explorer 767. ;5 May 2010 :The About Page was revamped with a Texan twist, courtesy of Kwiksilver. ;2 May 2010 :The Rollback Home was majorly fixed and improved, courtesy of KingH10. ;26 March 2010 :User:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1) has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Kwiksilver. Characters *Explorer 767 *Fred *Mabel *Flywish *Xorai *Darktan *Nightmare *Dan *Akbaboy *Fudd *Ninjinian *Tails6000 *Speeddasher *Lightpenguin *Professor Shroomsky *DJ Crow *Metal Explorer *Willy the Penguin *12yz12ab *Swiss Ninja *Herbert Horror *Link *Ford Car *Manny Peng *Corai *Kwiksilver *King of Sorrow *Luce *Kill *Austin8310 *Mayor McFlapp *Director Benny More characters... Locations *United States of Antarctica *Freezeland *UnitedTerra *Auzua Mostafique *Happyface State *Eastshield *Waffleland *Zenthexia *Pengolia *FG *Land of Flystar55555 *Clubb Phengin Weekee *Darktonian Realm *Underworld *Turtly *Lichenblossom Isles *Colonial Antarctica *Penguin Empire *Dorkugal *Puffle'and *Holyswissia *ZITHIA *Flywish Island *Viking Empire *Warmslates *Pengonia *Snowzerland More locations... Items *Doom Weed *Elemental Amulets *EXPECT SEALS *Destruction Gems *Deletion Missile *Cube of Cliche *KZT Triple X *Snowzer Cheese *Snowtendo DS *Aether Amulet *Ditto Virus *X-Virus *Pyramid of Parody More items... Opinion poll Absences Create an Article bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page! Featured image Important posts More blog posts... See important posts... Underrated Articles *Imperial Emperor *Annoying Old Party Penguin *Wacko Joe *Auld Lang Syne *Daniel Specter *Team Corvus *Lizlord *Darktan II *Flying Dutchhopper *Super Nightmare About this wiki •''' '''• Policies •''' Terms of use '''• Death Policy •''' '''Club Penguin is copyright 2005– to New Horizon Interactive and Disney. The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is in no way affiliated with New Horizon Interactive or Disney. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki 2008– . By Mariothemovie. __NOEDITSECTION__ S Category:Main